


HER LAST LETTER

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Thirteenth Challenge: Ink upon Parchment</b><br/>Compose a letter from one character to another. Feel free to write a serious message, a declaration of love, an angry rant or dire threat, or just something silly. Anything goes, as long as it's in the form of a letter.<br/>-<br/><b>Summary: </b>Gwen leaves a letter for Arthur as she leaves Camelot to exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HER LAST LETTER

** Title: HER LAST LETTER  **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings:  ** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 205 **

** Summary:  ** Gwen leaves a letter for Arthur as she leaves Camelot to exile.

 ** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. 

** Prompt:  **

** Heart Of Camelot Thirteenth Challenge: Ink upon Parchment **

Compose a letter from one character to another. Feel free to write a serious message, a declaration of love, an angry rant or dire threat, or just something silly. Anything goes, as long as it's in the form of a letter. 

** Her Last Letter **

Is she gone? Arthur asked Merlin as he entered the room.

 

Yes Sire. She wanted me to give you this. Merlin handed him a letter and left.

 

Arthur opened it and read it. 

 

My dearest Arthur,

I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what has happened between us. I cannot explain my behavior. I have ruined the life we waited so long for. It was almost like I was enchanted. I know that sounds like an excuse but who would do such a thing?  

I am leaving Camelot because of your mercy. I know the decision to exile me was yours alone. Where this journey takes me I do not know but I will take my memories of you with me. I hope someday you will be able to forgive me. I fear I shall never forgive myself. 

You will always be the only one in my heart. 

Guinevere.

 

Arthur walked to the hearth and held the letter out to throw it in the flames but stopped himself.

 

He put the letter in the drawer beside his bed next to the favor she had given him just before he kissed her for the first time. He shut the drawer as a tear fell.   


End file.
